Reasons Why
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: My name is Rose Weasley and these our my memories about a stupid boy named Scorpius and a stupid girl *cough-Me-cough* and how they eventually grew from friends to something more...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do/is about the Harry Potter World, that honor belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You!**

The first time I met Scorpius Malfoy I knew he was trouble.

Okay, so it was my Dad that told me...and I was only like eight so I wasn't exactly great with the judgment and common sense yet...and well that can be contributted to the fact that I grew up in a sheltered environment.

But hey, when your Dad and Mum are part of the Golden Trio, well then ofcourse you would be closely guarded...

But Hey, I feel even more bad for my cousins, James, Al and Lily...I mean I might have two Golden Trio members as parents...but they have "The Golden Trio Member" That well total saved the world and survived the killing curse a bunch of times...

I mean my Uncle Harry has dodged the killing bullet many many times...I mean eesh if someone tries to kill him he brushes it off like it's an everyday thing...

I mean that's just sad...He doesn't make even a tiny bit of a big deal about being targeted...he just moves on with his life as happy as can be...

Ofcourse as my Mum keeps telling me my Uncle came from like nothing...having like the crummiest childhood and now he's the most famous guy in the Wizarding World...

Thank God he isn't conceited or anything...Ofcourse if he even tried being arrogant, Aunt Ginny would probably make his life a Living Hell.

But anyway, Like I was saying...Scorpius Malfoy AKA Junior Ferret AKA The Guy who will one day be the bane of my existance...

Yeah, That type of guy...

Yeah, i can already tell all you romance-loving-people out there know where this is going...

But Hey Lets all take a step back and pretend that I never said he was a Annoying-Git...Oh, I didn't say that did I? Oh, Well, let's just forget that I never told you he's the bane of my exsitance, forget about the whole Daddy says to stay away, too, because no I don't want you to turn into all my girl cousins and start thinking this is a Romeo and Juliet type of story...

Hello! I am still Alive...And I am not planning on killing myself over that boy...or any boy...Hey If the boy truly loves you...yes, I'm talking to all you guys out there that are saying oh it's so romantic and I would total want to die with my Love as well...Well, If the boy truly loves you then he would want you to live...

So No I'm not Juliet and No he's not Romeo...

My name is Rose Weasley...

I met Scorpius Malfoy one cold winter day when I was about eight...

And since then he's been in a good amount of my memories...

Here's a few of them that I am willing to share with you...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry potter, that Right belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You and Please Review!**

_"You're an idiot."_

Yeah, I was really great with words when I was eight years old you can really tell what parent I took after.

_"And you're father looks like a ferret!"_

In my defense Dad had told me seconds before of the  
school-nick-name bestowed on the boy's father.

Also in my defense, My brains may have came from my mother…but my sarcastic wit came from my father.

And with that sarcastic wit…..Well came the ability to easily insult someone…especially since my vocabulary was waaay advanced for an  
eight-year-old…..

But hey even without my vocabulary, I would totally win in an insult-fight…..I mean I did have my mother's attitude….Her very stubborn  
attitude…..

Which was why I was probably exchanging insults with _"the idiot"_ that was across from me.

Okay, so really I told you that we really didn't have that hate-love-relationship…Well we sorta did, but not in like the way my Uncle Harry's parents were…..

No, This was more like you bother me sometimes so I'm going to maim you…..and then _"Oh, Your day was nice, too….Well we should  
totally go for a walk after dinner….."_

It just so happened that the first time I met Scorpious Malfoy was one of those _"I want to rip  
your innards out and feed them to Fluffy!"_

Yeah, having a stubborn attitude sometimes made you violent…..and I mean he started it….

Okay, so it really all started when my Dad dropped me off at the book-shop and then went across the street to buy something for Uncle Harry's  
Birthday…With the Daddily-Promise of _"I'll only be two-seconds, so just stay in here…..I trust you…Just don't tell you Mother I left you…..even though it will really only be for two-seconds….so don't worry, okay?" _

That's how I ended-up looking through shelves and shelves of books, while the lady at the counter looked at me like she expected me to somehow ruin all the books with…..Oh-My-God!...My perfectly clean hands!

So avoided the vulture eyes of the lady, I had drifted towards one shelf and finding a book about dragons and wanting to read about it, I had gone on my tippie-toes to try and get it off the shelf…..

Because really whenever you want a book for some reason it seems to always be found on the top-shelf….

….And you are always miracally too short to reach said book.

And that's how Scorp had scared the living day-lights out of me for the first time…..

That was the first time he caught me when I fell backwards…..

And that was the first time I kicked him in the shins for touching me….

And that spurred-on our first fight…

_"Yeah well you and your Dad have tomato hair!"_

_"I do not have tomato hair…..It' s auburn!"_

_"Like there's any difference!"_

_"There completely two different things you Wanker!"_

_"Whatever you say Tomato-head!"_

_"Ferret-Freak!"_


End file.
